Titanic
by SamMademedoit
Summary: Donna really doesn't want to like the new kid.  Just a short piece about Donna being kind of nice to Mike. Written for the meme going on at LJ


See the thing is, Donna doesn't like the new kid. She badger him, snarks at him, and generally makes his life a living hell. Donna has her reasons. She genuinely cares for Harvey Specter.

Sometimes.

When she feels up to that sort of emotional commitment.

It basically all boils down to her not wanting to see the best boss she's ever had brought down by some pothead, underachiever who can't even bother getting to work on time.

So when Mike asks about the Rookie Dinner, or about anything really, Donna thinks its up to her to show him how poorly he fits in the crowd here at Pearson and Harden.

Being a bitch worked for the first couple of weeks, but Donna underestimated Mike's likability factor. The kid was sweet, in an "Omg, cavities!" sort of way. Mike complained about his work load, but no more than regular associates did. He was loyal to a fault, Donna and Rachel both have heard him defending Harvey's work ethic and dedication. In fact Mike's stood up for everyone of his new colleagues one way or the other since he was hired. Donna guesses that the kid must think he was born to be a lawyer with the way he rushes to everyone's defense.

Donna recognizes the ridiculousness of the situation. She knows she shouldn't trust Mike Ross not to ruin everything, but she can't keep her defenses up. So some mornings, when Mike's late with whatever brief he's working on and Harvey isn't in yet, Donna lets him set it on Harvey's desk. She doesn't lie to Harvey, because she would never do that (especially not for some rookie ), but as long as Harvey doesn't ask, there's no reason to TELL Harvey that Mike was late (again).

She thinks Harvey knows something is up though, because every single morning that she lets Mike through after Harvey picks up the brief and flips through it he smirks a knowing little smirk in Donna's direction. Donna knows body language. What she reads from Harvey is, "Let him get to you huh?"

Of course, if Harvey actually pointed out any of this to her she'd retaliate by pointing out just how much he's grown to care for the brat too. She must communicate this with the arch of her eyebrow because Harvey, the coward, never brings it up.

Harvey is scheduled to start his yearly vacation tomorrow. Mike is ignorant because Harvey, apparently never learned how to share as a child, which really explains a lot if Donna was inclined to think about it.

Either way, she's not sure who she is more furious with at three a.m. when her phone blares multiple times until she's blearily grasping for it inside her purse on the floor beside her bed.

"Hello," she grumbles, teetering half on and off the bed.

"Donna! Thank God you answered," a male voice tinged with worry shouts out of her receiver.

"Of course I answered. Who the heck is this? And how did you get my number," Donna says. She's suddenly alert. A strange man calling at three in the morning can do that to a woman, she guesses.

"Um, It's Mike. And I got the number by, you know, I'm a genius with a criminal record how do you think I got your number? But that's not important. Have you spoken to Harvey?" Suddenly Mike's voice is recognizable and she relaxes into her comforter.

"Geeze, Mike. This couldn't have waited til' seven? You know when I actually have to be awake and dealing with assholes like you, instead of dreaming of a nice beach somewhere?" Donna grumbles.

"No Donna, I think Harvey's dead. He won't answer his phone. He never misses a phone call. Somethings up. Something big! A crisis even! No wait, Armageddon," he shouts out. Donna idly wonder how many red bulls she'd have to drink to get that much energy before six a.m.

"He's on vacation, Moron," she huffs out.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still not like Harvey. He left me with a load of crap to do, and I have a question, and I always call him when I have a question, and he always answers. Always! Donna something isn't right!-"

"Stop shouting! Listen to me, Mike." Donna commands, hearing an intake of breath thinking he's going to start to hyperventilate or something. "Are you listening?" She asks waiting for an acknowledgment.

When she gets it, Donna continues in the calmest voice she can manage, "Harvey went on vacation. He only goes on a serious vacation once every year. He uses this time to visit with his mother. She has a strict no telephone policy. Nothing is wrong with him, his phone is probably just sitting in his mother's kitchen cabinet waiting for Friday when he comes back to us. Now quit your panicking and let me get back to sleep, okay?"

Silence on the other end of the phone makes Donna worry for a moment but then Mike pipes up, "Wow, I really feel like an idiot. Why didn't Harvey tell me? Ugh, well no apocalypse near, but I'm really confused about this work. Who should I call Donna? Please don't say Jessica, because she's one scary woman."

Donna huffs and looks over at her clock. No use going to bed. She'd only get another forty minutes anyways.

"Can you forward what it is you're having problems with to my e-mail? I'll help anyway I can before you go bugging the big boss," she says.

"Really? Are you sure Donna, because I-"

She cuts him off quickly, "Send the damn files before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am," he say chastised, but Donna can hear the smile in his tone.

Later that morning when Mike brings her coffee, just the way she likes it, and thanks her profusely she just barely holds back the smile that wants to light up her face.

"Just don't make a habit of it, Titanic," she says, but not with her usual bite.

Mike looks confused, not sure whether to be hurt or not. "Titanic?"

Donna walks to her desk and sits down before replying, "Yeah, Titanic. You're sinking slowly, but in a dramatic, tragic way that's going to bring a lot of people down with you. I don't think you're all that special to warrant a movie being made after you, but maybe you could inspire an awesome sitcom."

Mike should be insulted, but maybe he's gotten to know her sense of humor a little too well to not understand that there's a compliment hidden somewhere under that pile of crap. Deep down under. Mike smiles and shakes his head while walking off. Donna really doesn't wanna like the new kid. She takes a sip of coffee, shuffles her papers, and sets out to do a bunch of other crap she really doesn't want to do.

So I hope you like it. I should have been working on my other story, but this just wouldn't leave my head. Feedback is more awesome than Snarky!Donna.

This was written for the suits meme, but it won't upload to my lj :(


End file.
